


Con Los Latidos De Tu Corazón

by CamiWriter86000



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Unexpected Surprise, Wishbabies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: Una nave desconocida deja en el interior de la Enterprise una sorpresa inexplicable para sus oficiales al mando... ¿Cómo pasó esto?





	Con Los Latidos De Tu Corazón

\- ¿Niños? – preguntó aquella delicada alienígena, confundida al no haber comprendido el término.

\- Si... ¡Niños! Son como ustedes, pero más pequeños y... - Jim se detuvo, en realidad ninguno de ellos le comprendía, por lo que hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto. Veía a una pareja de jóvenes abrazados entre la multitud, sonrió. - ¿Saben? Olvídenlo, sigan como van... y lo descubrirán juntos.

Miró de reojo a su primer oficial, el vulcano le veía con una ceja en alto, claramente (Al menos para él) divertido con el asunto. Sacó su comunicador.

\- Señor Scott, ya puede sacarnos de aquí – Dijo, siendo transportado de regreso a la Enterprise junto con el resto del grupo, elevando una mano en despedida a los nativos de Gamma Trianguli VI.

Volviendo a la nave, se estira ligeramente la espalda, aquella misión fue un poco más de lo que se esperaban, aunque desde hacía algún tiempo había dejado de esperar que las misiones sean fáciles. Sintió la mirada del mestizo sobre su persona y le sonrió.

\- ¿Vamos al puente, señor Spock? – Éste asintió y ambos emprendieron camino, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Niños..." Se repitió Kirk mentalmente, a él le hubiese gustado algún día formar una familia, pero no podía tenerlo todo; Era capitán de la nave insignia de la Federación y había renunciado a todo lo que conllevaba una vida hogareña con tal de cumplir sus sueños. Subieron al turboascensor, sobresaltándose ligeramente al sentir los dedos del vulcano tanteando en su mano, atrapándola en un pequeño y reconfortante beso vulcano. Sí, Spock también hubiese querido formar una familia, especialmente al encontrarse su raza en peligro de extinción luego de la destrucción de Vulcano.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ambos se soltaron y se adentraron al puente de mando, siendo recibidos por la voz de Chekov con su "Capitán en el Puente". Se sentó en su silla y el mestizo se dirigió a la estación científica. Le hizo un ademán a Sulu para que les saque de aquel sistema, mientras recibían nuevas órdenes y Scotty pudiese reparar los daños causados por Vaal en la nave.

No habían recorrido gran distancia cuando la nave se detiene de forma brusca y repentina, causando varios cortocircuitos en las consolas de mando y provocando algunos cuantos golpes y caídas.

\- Agh, informes Spock – Pidió Jim, levantándose del suelo para ayudar a Chekov, quien al parecer se había torcido la muñeca ante un golpe – Kirk a enfermería, Bones, te necesito en el puente.

\- Hemos chocado con lo que parece ser un campo de fuerza invisible, capitán, rodea lo que parece ser una nave no identificada y no somos capaces de captarla con nuestros sensores, nos valemos de lo óptico.

\- Capitán – llamó Sulu, concentrado en su propia pantalla – Nos están escaneando.

\- Teniente Uhura, abra todos los canales de comunicación – La morena le hizo caso, al instante que el doctor McCoy llegaba al puente con su kit médico – Nave no identificada, soy el Capitán James T. Kirk de la Federación Unida de Planetas. Por favor comunique sus motivos para detenernos y escanearnos.

Spock se acercó instintivamente a Jim, cuando en uno de los canales se empezó a escuchar interferencia. Alguien trataba de comunicarse en un intento fallido, cuando la voz empezó a aclararse.

\- No me queda... mucho tiempo... - Era una voz perteneciente a un hombre de edad, no había imagen alguna – Soy Zarquoom. Le daré lo que más anhela su corazón para que no me olviden...

Jim y Spock se dirigieron una mirada confundidos, cuando la pequeña nave explotó frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Escudos arriba! – vociferó Kirk, pero la onda expansiva les había ya alcanzado. No supieron qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, pero una especie de carga eléctrica se adueñó de los cuerpos de James y del mestizo, tirándoles al suelo y haciéndoles retorcerse del dolor.

\- ¡Jim, Spock! – Bones se dirigió a ellos, viendo como las corrientes eléctricas atravesaban los cuerpos de sus amigos, incapaz de tocarlos.

Pero tan pronto como comenzó, terminó todo. Dejaron de removerse quedando en un estado de semiinconsciencia, permitiéndole al doctor llevarlos a ambos a enfermería. Ambas camillas iban con prisa por los pasillos, mientras McCoy no paraba de pasarles el Tricorder, para encontrar que lo único "raro" eran sus pulsos acelerados, pero aun así no se lo tomaría a la ligera. Los instaló en sus dominios uno al lado del otro, mientras la enfermera Chapel a su lado les empezaba a correr exámenes de absolutamente todo.

Habían pasado algunas horas y no lograban detectar nada mal en ninguno de ellos, quienes ya se habían cansado se permanecer acostados de forma improductiva.

\- Estaban siendo electrocutados en medio del puente, ¡Maldita sea! Déjenme preocuparme – gruñó Leonard, revisando su Padd por milésima vez. Jim miró de reojo a Spock, claramente aburrido, el mestizo se encogió de hombros en su sitio.

\- Bones, estamos bien... Si nos vuelve a pasar algo, te avisaremos.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Exclamó el galeno – Pero con la condición de que se tomen el resto del día libre ¡Sin excusas! – Dijo, al ver a James abrir la boca para protestar. La cerró al instante.

\- Trato hecho, Bones – Dijo con un poco de desgana.

\- Bien, váyanse y no me maten del susto en el camino. Le avisaré a Scotty que tome el puesto en el puente. – Y así ambos fueron despachados de los dominios del doctor.

\- ¿Sabes, Spock? Esto fue muy raro – comentó Kirk, emprendiendo camino a sus aposentos; el mestizo le seguía de cerca.

\- Concuerdo... - Sin embargo, Spock no lograba sacarse la cabeza las últimas palabras de Zarquoom, "Le daré lo que más anhela su corazón" No supo si habló con Kirk o alguien más en el puente, pero una pequeña parte de su ser contemplaba que le habló tanto a Jim como a su persona, como si se tratase de un mismo individuo. Se dijo que esto era ilógico, por lo que al llegar a sus aposentos, le dirigió un asentimiento de despedida a Jim, cuyos cuartos eran contiguos y cada uno se internó a su recámara. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en el borde de su cama, meditando lo ocurrido recientemente, cuando un grito del otro lado del baño captó su atención. Era Jim.

\- ¡Spock! ¡Spock! – le llamaba, por lo que atravesó el baño compartido, llegando a la habitación de su superior, para encontrarlo pegado a la pared con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y una mirada de terror. Buscó cualquier señal de peligro inminente y lo único que encontró fue un revoltijo de mantas de colores exóticos sobre su cama y al ver que la mirada azul no se despegaba de aquel pequeño bulto, se acercó, con curiosidad. Lo que encontró allí, sin embargo, le paró en seco. Entre las telas coloridas había un bebé... un bebé de tez olivácea con orejas puntiagudas y una motita de pelo rubio sobre su cabeza. Pero había algo mal con ese bebé.

\- Spock... No respira – dijo Jim aterrado – Lo toqué cuando lo vi, no se mueve, no respira... ¿está...?

El mestizo negó con la cabeza, acercando su mano al cuerpecito sin tocarlo aún.

\- Puedo detectar su Katra, está vivo. – Su mano se acercó un poco más, siendo seguido de cerca por Jim – Deberías llamar al doctor McCoy inmediatamente. Está vivo, pero no parece dar muestras de motricidad o...

Sólo fue un pequeño roce entre la piel del mestizo con la del bebé lo que se necesitó para que la criatura empezara a llorar de forma descontrolada, removiéndose entre las cobijas. Kirk, por instinto, se acercó al bebé, tratando de acunarlo y mecerlo entre sus brazos para que se calme, asintiendo frenéticamente, viendo como empezaba a calmarse.

\- Si, llama a Bones de inmediato.

Spock se acercó al comm del cuarto de su T'hy'la.

\- Doctor McCoy, aquí el comandante Spock, se requiere su asistencia inmediata en los aposentos del capitán.

\- "Maldita sea, ¿No pudieron esperar hasta mañana al menos? Voy corriendo. McCoy fuera".

El mestizo volvió a acercarse a Jim, sentándose a su lado en la cama, viendo como el bebé se tranquilizaba y empezaba a quedarse dormido, pero su respiración era clara y profunda.

\- Es un... bebé vulcano – Jim se rió levemente, pensando que muy pronto podría volverse histérico, una de sus manos acarició la punta de una de las orejas de aquella criaturita. Spock, por su lado, acarició los delicados cabellos claros en aquella pequeña cabecita, bajando hacia una de sus sonverdeadas mejillas. Una de las manos del bebé subió y atrapó uno de los dedos del mestizo, congelándole en su sitio. Kirk rió nuevamente.

\- Creo que le agradas, Spock.

Entonces, entró el doctor McCoy hecho una carrera, mirando frenéticamente el interior del cuarto.

\- ¡Ya! ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – la estridente voz del doctor hizo que el bebé comenzara a llorar de nuevo, llamando la atención del recién llegado. Jim comenzó a mecerlo nuevamente y a hablarle en voz baja, mientras que Spock se levantaba de su lado y dirigía a un atónito Leonard con ellos. McCoy tomó un largo respiro al ver los rasgos de aquella pequeña criatura. – Por el amor a Dios... Díganme que no me han estado ocultando esto por varios meses.

\- ¿Qué? No – respondió Jim – Cuando volvimos de enfermería, lo encontré aquí, sobre mi cama. No respiraba ni se movía hasta que Spock le tocó y comenzó a llorar, yo cuando entré y lo vi, parecía muerto, no tenía signos vitales, entré en pánico, llamé a Spock...

El mestizo colocó una mano en los hombros de James, quien se relajó visiblemente y respiró hondo. Continuó.

\- Bones, por favor revísalo, esto no es normal, no aparece de la nada un bebé vulcano sobre tu cama así como así.

\- Y el duende es el único otro vulcano en la nave y dudo mucho que le interese embarazar a la tripulación... - Comentó McCoy, ganándose una ceja levantada con fastidio por parte de Spock. Sacó su Tricorder y empezó a pasarlo sobre el cuerpo del bebé, que fue dejado sobre la cama con un poco de reticencia por parte de Jim. Había algo más, se sentía mal tener que soltarlo... Como si le estuvieran arrebatando una parte de sí. Negó mentalmente. Imposible.

¿O no?

\- Jim..., Spock... - comentó McCoy mirándolos a ambos, con voz considerablemente sería después de unos minutos, provocando que se le alteren los nervios al humano, preocupándose por la salud del bebé, lo que llegó a continuación, sin embargo, no se lo esperaba. – Soy consciente de que la fisiología vulcana masculina permite la gestación, al igual que, Jim, soy consciente del saco uterino que te fue implantado en tu estadía en Tarsus. Por el amor a Dios y la salud de este bebé, ¿Cuál de los dos fue el gestante?

Ambos quedaron en blanco, hasta que McCoy volvió a gruñir.

\- ¡Díganme cuál de los dos fue el irresponsable que no usó protección, maldición!

\- Bones... Ambos usamos siempre protección – dijo Jim, saliendo de su estupor – Y ninguno de los dos tuvo nada que ver en esto, ¡Nos has visto cada mes en tus chequeos médicos! ¿No crees que lo habrías notado?

Leonard se pasó una mano sobre sus ojos, visiblemente frustrado.

\- Pues no sé cómo decirlo, pero comparte los genes de ambos... Según mi tricorder, el ADN de este bebé es compatible solo con dos miembros en esta nave, ustedes dos. – Jim y Spock se miraron sorprendidos. Aquello no era remotamente posible. McCoy, pensativo, empezó a divagar – Allá en el puente... antes de que ustedes dos específicamente se electrocutaran y antes de que la nave desconocida estallara... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el loco ese en la transmisión?

\- "Le daré lo que más anhela su corazón" – respondieron al unísono, mirando entonces a la pequeña criatura, acomodada nuevamente entre los brazos de Jim. Leonard sonrió.

\- Bueno... me temo que no me queda nada más que decirles que felicidades. Son los orgullosos padres de una muy saludable bebé un tercio de vulcana recién nacida.

Los ojos azules empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras sonreía con aquel pequeño milagro removiéndose ligeramente, Spock elevó las comisuras de sus labios, mientras giraba la cabeza de Jim de forma delicada, sosteniendo su barbilla para besarlo, provocando que McCoy tuviera que mirar a otro lado con incomodidad. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Si bien hay ciertos problemas legales, creo que podríamos empezar a mover el programa de familias a bordo de las naves – comentó Leonard, ganándose una pequeña risa de parte de Jim. El doctor continuó – Yo podría ayudar con ello, de momento, supongo que debo registrar en algún maldito lado el nombre de la niña, ¿Necesitan pensarlo o ya tienen una lista?

Un nombre revoloteó en el vínculo T'hy'la y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, no encontrando ninguno más perfecto. Jim asintió, mirando una vez más a la pequeña.

\- S'chn T'gai Zara Amanda Kirk – dijo, mientras Leonard anotaba el nombre en el Padd que acaba de sacar de su maletín.

\- ¿Zara? – preguntó curioso.

\- Esto no sería posible sin Zarquoom – comentó Spock, tomando una de las manitas de la bebé – Me parece adecuado.

Entonces, algo sucedió. La bebé abrió por primera vez los ojos, deslumbrando a todos los presentes al poseer un ojo azul y uno marrón.

\- Qué mejor forma de destacar la herencia de sus padres – comentó McCoy, para luego levantarse. – Los dejaré por hoy, pero mañana a primera hora la llevan a enfermería para su primer chequeo.

Ambos asintieron, embelesados en la diminuta sonrisa que aquellos delicados labios formaron. Leonard negó con la cabeza, dejando a la feliz pareja gozar lo que se merecían, pensando que ahora no estaría tan lejos cierta propuesta con cierto anillo que Jim tenía guardado en uno de sus cajones...

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Participa en la actividad de mayo del grupo de Facebook Motín Fanficker :3 espero les guste!
> 
> ¿merece este One-Shot, algún comentario?


End file.
